Changes
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Danny and Jackson suffer problems after Jackson's run in with Derek. Stiles and Derek also suffer problems in their relationship. Sorry Bad summay Derek/Stiles & Danny/Jackson
1. Chapter 1: The bite

Danny was going out of his mind. It's been four days and he hasn't heard a word from Jackson and he's been calling and calling him. So here he was running around the track at school hours after school was over trying to clear his mind of Jackson. Rounding his last lap he spotted a dark figure over by the bleachers. He stopped and stared at him. The figure looked a little like Jackson. "Jackson is that you?" he called out.

The dark figure didn't respond.

Danny walked closer to him. "Jackson!" he yelled again.

"Danny!" Jackson called out.

Danny then ran over to him. When he neared him he slowed down and eventually stopped. Jackson was covered in dirt. His clothes were ripped and he wasn't wearing any shoes. "Jackson what happened?"

"Danny" Was all that Jackson said.

"Jackson" Danny walked in front of Jackson's face and waved his hand. "Can you hear me?"

"Danny" Jackson whispered again.

Danny reached out and touched Jackson on his cheek. He smiled when Jackson's eyes slowly met his. "What happened?" Jackson didn't respond. Danny sighed "Come on Jackson lets get you cleaned up." Danny lead Jackson to the locker room and helped him undress and shower.

After getting cleaned off Jackson got dressed and meet Danny at his locker. "Danny I need to tell you something."

Danny sat down "Okay"

Jackson sat next to him. "I did something really stupid and please don't hate me for it."

Danny started to get worried. "What are you talking about Jackson?"

Jackson looked down "Prom, the night I dissapeared, I went into the woods."

"Why?" Danny said.

"To talk to Derek about something?" Jackson said.

Danny sat back "Derek?" Jackson nodded "Please don't tell me it's because what I think it is?"

"I'm sorry" Jackson started to say over and over again.

Danny jumped up "What were you thinking Jackson? How can you do something so stupid?"

"Because I'm the captain Danny! I'm the leader and then some punk shows up and suddenly he's the new me. I'm better then him!" Jackson cried out.

"And to prove it you went and turned yourself into a wolf!" Danny shot back.

"You don't get it. Lacrosse is all that I have. I have no family like you. No one cares about me, no one loves me!" Jackson yelled.

"I do and I have since the moment we meet!" Danny started pacing. "Who cares about this stupid sport. It's just a game Jackson, a title!"

"Not to me." Jackson sat back down. "Besides you this is all, I know. Years of hard work and it's all taken away from me in less then two week because of Scott. I wanted to be better so I can be...I just want things to go back to what they were before Scott ever showed up. We were happy Danny then all of a sudden we started to get father and father apart from each other."

"Because of you and your stupid obsession with trying to be better then Scott. To tell you the truth I never even liked this game. I only did it so I can be with you but now you made it a nightmare for me and now this...I just can't take anymore." Danny looked away from Jackson.

Jackson looked up at his lover and best friend. "So what are you saying?"

Danny looked down. "You know what I'm saying Jackson I'm saying it's over."

In that single moment Jackson's whole world shattered. "Danny"

"I have to go." Danny picked up his bag and started for the door.

"Danny no!" Jackson yelled and grabbed Danny by his arm and pinned him against the lockers behind him. "I can't do this with out you."

Danny winced as Jackson's grip on his arm got tighter. "Jackson"

Jackson looked down and closed his eyes that were now bright yellow. "Not without you." he said silently.

"Jackson you're hurting me." Danny cried out.

Jackson opened his eyes and they locked with Danny and the only thing he saw was FEAR. He let go of Danny's arm and stepped back. "I'm sorry"

Danny tried not to look into Jackson yellow eyes as he rubbed his arm. A bruise was already starting to show. "So am I but this is to much and I don't know if I can handle it."

"Danny please." Jackson pleaded.

"Bye Jackson" Danny left the locker room. Leaving the love of his life behind.

Derek and Stiles Part 1: What happened after Jackson showed up at Derek's house

Four days after prom Derek was pacing back and forth in his run down house. He kept replaying everything that happened with Jackson in his mind. He turned him into a wolf. He got more nervous when he heard his boyfriends jeep coming up to the house. He needed to tell Stiles the truth before he finds out from Jackson himself.

Stiles hopped out of his jeep completely happy. Every thing turned out okay, he thought. He jogged up the stairs and before he could open the door Derek did. "Hey" he started to say.

"I bit Jackson and turned him into a wolf." Derek said quickly.

Stiles happy mood faded and was replaced with a glare. "You did what?"

Ten long minutes later

Stiles sat on the steps of the Hale house. His elbows rested on his knees while his hands rested under his chin.

Derek was standing in front of him. "Stiles?" no answer "You know this is the longest time I've heard you not speaking." he said chucking but it quickly died when Stiles remained frozen on the steps. Derek sighed "Come on Stiles will you take to me?"

"When did you bite him?" Stiles asked not looking up.

Derek looked down "Four days ago, after the prom. He showed up at my house begging me to do it."

"And you did it!" Stiles yelled standing up. "What are you going to do next huh change me?"

"No I would never do that to you." Derek said.

"Four days ago Derek. Why are you telling me this now." Stiles asked, his voice going softer.

"I couldn't lie to you anymore but you have to understand that I'm the alpha now Stiles. I need to get stronger in order to protect you." Derek cried out.

"I get enough of that from my dad Derek I don't need anymore from you." Stiles yelled "I'm not a baby and I can take of myself. You did this for you Derek just admit it."

"Okay I did I needed to make a pack Stiles so I can get stronger. Jackson came to me willingly and asked for the bite. What was I suppose to do?" Derek asked throwing up his hands.

"Did you ever think that Jackson's been through enough. That we've all been through enough with Scott! Now because of you Jackson, who already has anger issues, could snap any minute and the results of that will be even more severe now that he's stronger. Did you ever think about that." Stiles walked over to his jeep.

Derek went after him and grabbed his hand. "Stiles"

Stiles turned to Derek with tears in his eyes. "I can't do it this time, not anymore." He pulled his hand away from Derek's and got in his jeep. Looking out his window at Derek he said two words that made him cry even more. "WE'VE OVER" Stiles pulled off.

Derek watched as Stiles left his house and his life and at that moment he felt completely heartbroken, helpless and WEAK.

A/N I decided to try something new and I love TEEN WOLF so I decided to do a story about my four favorite characters. JACKSON DANNY DEREK and STILES. P.S I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2: First Taste

Derek & Jackson

The next night Derek was just getting back from a long run when he smelt achole. He walked up to his house and saw Jackson sitting on his steps with bottle of achcohal in his hand. "Jackson what are you doing?"

"You ruined my life." Jackson whispered.

"Jackson you're drunk." Derek went up and tried to take the bottle from him but Jackson held on and shoved Derek away.

"This is all your fault!" Jackson shouted.

"Don't balme this on me alright you're the one who wanted this." Derek said getting up.

"I didn't want Danny to leave me!" Jackson cried out "I didn't want to lose the one person who's ever loved me and whould have stuck by me through anything. I didn't want to lose my best friend." Jackson sat back down. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"I don't know" Derek said.

That pissed Jackson off and he jumped up and pinned Derek to a tree. "What the hell do you mean you don't know. My life is over and all you have to say is that you don't know."

"I don't know what to do anymore because Stiles left me." Derek admitted.

Jackson stood there for a minute then let Derek go.

Derek fixed his clothes. "Look we have to put them out of our minds atleast for awhile because if I don't train you theres no telling what could happen. Jackson you have to trust me."

"Are you kidding me, after this you expect me to trust you." Jackson's eyes turn yellow. "I don't want nor do I need anything from you! Now stay away from me!" Jackson started to walk away.

"Jackson you need me!" Derek yelled after him.

"I don't need you!" Jackson yelled back. He turned and started to walk again. "I need Danny." he says silently.

Stiles & Danny

Stiles pulled up in Danny's driveway and slowly got out of the car. He knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later Danny opened the door. "Hey Danny"

Danny looked surprised "Stiles what are you doing here?"

"You have a minute I want to talk to you?" Stiles asks

Danny looked down "I take it you just found out?"

Stiles smiled a little "Yeah I'm sorry."

Danny shrugged and let Stiles in. "I just can't believe he would do something so stupid."

"I know" Stiles agreed "Hey where is he anyway?"

"I don't know" Danny said shrugging his shoulders. "I broke up with him when he told me."

Stiles chuckled "I broke up with Derek when he told me." Stiles phone startd to ring and he answers it. "Hello...Hey dad...No sir...Yeah I'll be right there." he hung up the phone. "I have to go.

"Can I call you if I need some advice or someone to talk to?" Danny asks.

Stiles nodded "Sure" he leaves.

Jackson

Jackson wondered the streets complently dazzed. His head was on fire. He walked and walked and walked until he saw a guy about his size sitting on a bench. He was about to walk away but he was hit with a smell that almost knocked him out. BLOOD. His breath stated to quicken and he couldn't stop moving. He tried to resist but the sent over powered him and he attacked.

Stiles & Derek

After talking with his dad for a while when he got home Stiles watched his father leave for work once again. He was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered it. Derek stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Derek looked down "Are you still mad at me?"

Stiles responded by shutting the door in Derek's face. Then he truned off the TV and went up to his room. When he opened the door he jumped. Derek was sitting on the edge of his window. "Damn it Derek!"

"I'll take the slamming the door in my face as a yes." Derek said smiling.

Stiles didn't smile though he just stood there with his arms folded. "Where's Jackson?"

Derek got up "I don't know he was with me at first then he took off."

"What?" Stiles shireked "And you just let him go! What if he kills someone Derek? He doesn't know how to control himself that's why you have to teach him."

"I tried!" Derek yelled "But he doesn't want anything to do with me so forget him."

"Forget him!" Stiles walked up to Derek and pushes him. "You're the one who did this to him and you're going to help him through it. Now I don't care how long it takes go find him before he hurts someone."

"But Stiles waht about us." Derek said

"There is no us Derek I thought I made that clear. Now if you don't go find him I will." Stiles started for the door.

"No you're right. This is my mess and I should clean it up." Derek walked back to the window. "Stiles when this is all over I hope you can forgive me because I never meant to hurt anyone." he left.

Stiles walked over to the window and watched as Derek drove away.

Jackson

Jackson stood over the body of a man covered in blood. His eyes were bright yellow and his long nails were covered with blood and the guys clothes. All of a sudden he saw Danny flash in his head and he stumbled back. His eyes returned normal and so did his nails. He looked at his bloody hands and started to freak out. He saw a man on the ground and the memory of what happened flooded his mind. He killed a guy. He killed someone's son, father, brother, uncle, friend and he didn't know what to do so he ran.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3: Can't tell anyone

Danny was currently doing research on the computer when his phone rang. He quickly answered it. "Jackson?"

"Danny?" Came Jackson's voice from the other end.

"Oh my god Jackson I've been so worried about you." Danny stood up. "Are you ok?" there was no respond "Jackson?"

"I'm outside." Jackson said.

Danny ran downstairs and out the door. "Jackson!" he called out.

Jackson walked out from behind a car. "Danny."

Danny saw that he was covered in blood. "Jackson what did you do?"

Jackson fell to his knees. "I'm sorry Danny."

Danny ran over to him. "What happened?"

Jackson looked down. "I just killed someone." He started to cry. "I didn't mean to kill him I just couldn't stop."

Danny knelt down in front of him. "Shh it's ok."

"No it's not I killed someone." Jackson said again.

Danny looked around "Did anyone see you?" Jackson shook his head. "Have you been anywhere else?"

Jackson looked up at Danny. "I came straight here."

Danny nodded "Ok come on." He helped Jackson up at into his house. While Jackson was in the shower Danny called Stiles.

"Hello?" Stiles said into the phone.

"Stiles I need your help it's Jackson." Danny said into the phone.

oo

Stiles pulled up in Danny's driveway and hopped out of the car. When he got to the door it opened and Derek was standing there. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago." Derek stepped to the side.

Stiles walked into the house and up to Danny's living room. Jackson was sitting on the couch and Danny was right next to him holding his hand. "What happened?" Stiles asked walking in front of them.

"I'm a murderer." Jackson said quietly.

Danny sighed "No you're not."

"I killed a man Danny. I'm a monster." Jackson covered his face with his hands.

"What happened?" Stiles asked

Jackson removed his hands. "Danny left me that's what and I couldn't take it. Then Derek went on about how he needed a pack to get stronger and that just upset me more."

Stiles looked over at Derek. "You said that?"

Derek looked away from Stiles. "Yeah I did but he wanted the bite and I need a pack. If he didn't' want it I swear to you that I would have never did it."

Stiles walked over to him. "But you-"

"Stiles lay off him alright he didn't do anything I didn't want him to." Jackson said looking back at them.

Derek leaned back against the wall and looked down at his feet.

Stiles sighed "So what do we do now?"

"We can't tell anyone about this." Derek said "I'll get rid of the body. Jackson you stay here with Danny." He looked at Stiles. "I need to talk to you." He walked out of the room.

Stiles looked back at Jackson and Danny then followed him out. Once outside Stiles sat on the steps.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Stiles." Derek said reading his mind. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want this to happen."

"You shouldn't have just told me Derek. I tell you everything." Stiles said.

Derek looked down "I didn't want to hurt you."

Stiles sighed "What are you going to do with the body?" he said changing the subject.

Derek shrugged "I figure something out." Derek turned to leave.

"Wait!" Stiles ran up and grabbed Derek's arm. "I don't want you to go alone."

Derek smiled "I'll be fine Stiles."

"Will you at least take Scott with you?" Stiles said letting go of Derek's arm.

Derek sighed "We can't tell anyone Stiles."

"Scott is my best friend Derek. I'm not going to keep this form him." Stiles yelled.

Derek groaned "Fine I'll take Scott but will you do something for me?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah"

"Don't' tell your father." Stiles looked down "I know how close you are with him but-"

Stiles smiled "My dad still doesn't know that Scott is a wolf and he still doesn't know I'm dating the most wanted man in town."

Derek chuckled "I thought we broke up?"

"We did" Stiles says quickly. "But that doesn't mean I don't care so take Scott and be careful."

Derek nodded "Alright, I better go before someone else finds it. It was good to see you smiling again Stiles."

Stiles blushed "You too now go."

Derek smiled and ran off in search for Scott.

Stiles watched him go then went back inside.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the new chapter the next one will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: BREAKING NEWS

"So Jackson is really a wolf?" Scott said walking behind Derek through the woods.

Derek sighed "Yes he is."

"Why would he want to be one?" Scott asked.

Derek turned to Scott. "You really want to know?"

Scott stood there for a minute. "I guess not."

Derek started walking again. "It's around here somewhere."

Scott stopped when he saw cops. "Derek wait." he whispered.

Derek looked over and ducked down. "How did they get here so fast?"

Scott sighed "Probably because Jackson left the body on the side of the street."

"Shut up" Derek whispered loudly. Derek then saw his mate's father. "Come on let's get out of here."

"But what about the body?" Scott asked.

"Do you see all those cops Scott?" Derek pointed to the cops. "What do you want to do huh walk right up there and steal the body?"

Scott smiled "We could I mean we're really fast."

Derek sighed "It doesn't matter they probably already took finger prints and taken pictures of the body." Derek ran off.

Scott groaned and ran off behind him.

Stiles, Danny and Jackson were all sitting around the TV trying to forget about the past events. There moment of peace was interrupted when the front door came crashing open. Derek entered the room followed by Scott.

Jackson turned and got up. "Did you do something with it?"

Derek shook his head. "We couldn't."

Jackson sat back down.

"Why not?" Danny asked

Derek was about to answer but he was cut off by the TV. "We interrupt this program to bring you news. Seventeen year old Dylan O'Brian was found dead just outside the woods just moments ago. Police say that he was out here sitting on this bench. We know that because this was his book bag. He was apparently sitting here when he was attacked from behind. He was then dragged a few feet away and was left for dead. We don't know what attacked him but they say it was an animal. Foregone found several strains of hair on the body and we're still waiting for the results. As for Dylan's parents they mourn for the lost of their only son. Dylan was a senior here and Beacon Hill high school and he was on his way to graduate. Dylan was going to be a doctor when he got older. He was just a normal teenager who loved his life and everyone in it. His girlfriend since fifth grade was with us and this is what she had to say."

The screen went to a girl who was crying. "I just can't believe that he's really gone. Sometimes I wish I would just wake up and see him next to me. Dylan didn't deserve to die. He was suppose to leave us yet." She smiled "He was going to be a dad and now he's never going to see his baby."

Jackson got up and left the room. Danny sighed and went after him.

Stiles sat on the couch and Derek sat next to him and they continued to watch the news.

The lady reporter was now back on. "Sheriff Stilinski was called on the scene."

The sheriff then appeared "I got a call saying that there was a body on the side of the street and he looked like he was attacked by a wolf or something so I got a few men down here as fast as I could because I thought that there was still a chance that he'll live but he didn't make it. The O'Brian family has my condolences and I'm so sorry for your loss."

Back to the lady reporter. "There will be a memorial for Dylan this Saturday at the Beacon Hills cemetery. I'm Yancy Harper with the channel 4 news.

Stiles clicked off the TV and turned to Derek. "So now what do we do Derek?"

Derek looked over at Stiles. "I don't know." and he truly didn't know what to do.

Jackson exited the house and walked down the street.

Danny was right behind. Jackson wait."

"Just leave me alone Danny." Jackson yelled out.

Danny grabbed his arm. "I'm not going anywhere Jackson."

Jackson turned to Danny. "I ruined their lives Danny. He was going to have a baby and now that little boy or girl will never see her father again."

"It's going to be ok." Danny stepped closer to Jackson. "You're not a killer Jackson. You're not a monster. You're the same guy that I fell in love with all those years ago. You're the same man that I would do anything for." He grabbed Jackson's face in both his hands. "My best friend." he whispered.

Jackson's head landed softly on Danny's and his arms went around his waist. "Don't ever leave my Danny."

Danny smiled as his arms went around Jackson's neck. "I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this together just like we get through everything else. Do you hear me?"

Jackson nodded "Yeah"

"Everything is going to be ok." Danny said calming him.

Jackson buried his head in between Danny neck and shoulder. HE let it all out. Everything he's packing away for so long left his body and for the first time he felt completely safe in Danny's arms.

A/N Read and Review Next chapter will be up as soon as I get another chance to get it to you. Forgive me :(


	5. Chapter 5: A son's guilt

Scott, Derek and Stiles all sat in the living room thinking about what happened.

"You know I've seen him a lot of times in school but I never talked to him. Not one word and now I feel guilty." Stiles said. "This is so messed up."

Derek sighed "I know but we have to put it behind us and move on. Jackson is going through a rough time right now and he needs us to help him through it."

Scott stood up "Why I mean he's the one that killed that boy. This is all his fault." The next thing Scott knew he was being pushed against the wall with Derek holding him by the shirt.

"You want to know whose fault this is it's yours." Derek yelled "All of this happened because of you."

Stiles walked up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Derek calm down." Derek turned to him then looked back at Scott. He sighed and let go of his shirt. Stiles reached over at grabbed his hand. Derek looked down at his hand then back at Stiles.

Stiles looked at Derek. "This isn't going to help anyone. It doesn't matter who did what but what does matter is that we all stick together. We're a pack now and we have to stay strong. I know Danny and I aren't wolfs but were still apart of each other."

"He's right" Jackson said walking into the room. ""We're stronger together and in order to get through this we need to get along." He looked at Scott. "Look my decision to do this was mostly because of you but that's all in the past. I'm willing to let bingos be bingos and end whatever this feud is between us." He held out his hand. "Okay."

Scott paused then shook Jackson's hand. "Alright."

Jackson walked pass Scott and over to Stiles. "How do I make this right? I'm the one that killed that boy and I should take the fall for it. I don't want any of you ruining your lives for me."

Derek sighed "Don't be stupid Jackson because this is not only your fault. I should have been there for you instead or crying about my relationship. Maybe if I would have helped you that night we wouldn't be here right now."

Danny steeped up. "Okay enough we're not going to get anywhere with everyone blaming everyone. Let's just call it a night and talk more tomorrow."

They all agreed

Scott left first and the other talked some more before Derek and Stiles left. Derek walked Stiles out to his jeep. "So you were really crying over me?"

Derek smiled "Well I currently wasn't drinking myself in hell. I was upset and I shut down. Started to worry about nothing but me and my problems and didn't care about anyone else." They stopped at Stiles jeep. "I'm really sorry for everything Stiles but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. Not for one second did I not think about you. Sometimes I even went to your house."

"But we weren't broken up for that long." Stiles said.

Derek shrugged "I know but that never stopped me before."

Stiles laughed and looked down. "I better get home before my dad gets back." He looked up at Derek. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Derek nodded "Yeah." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Stiles.

When he pulled back Stiles eyes slowly opened and he started into Derek's. "I love you Derek and I'm sorry for being so hard on you."

Derek sighed "Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow and then we'll talk more then."

Stiles nodded and got into his jeep. With one more look at Derek he pulled off.

Derek watched him go then got into his camaro and left also.

Jackson was laying in the bed on Danny's chest. "I want to go his funnel. Will you go with me?"

Danny looked down at him. "Are you sure that you want to do that?"

Jackson nodded "Yeah I want to pay my respects and I feel that I should be there. So will you come with me?"

Danny nodded "Yeah I'll go with you. So are you really going to stop this thing you have with Scott. I know he made you feel like you're not the best or on top or whatever but I'm really proud of you for being the bigger man."

Jackson sighed "It's not worth losing you over."

Danny just smiled.

When Scott got home his father was there sitting at the table going through papers. "Hey dad"

His father looked up at him. "Hey Stiles."

Stiles sat in the other chair. "So what are you doing?"

The sheriff sighed "A kid was killed and I'm trying to get to the bottom of it."

Stiles started playing with his fingers. "Oh"

The sheriff looked up at him. "What do you mean oh?"

Stiles shook his head. "Nothing."

"Stiles do you know something that I don't know about this case?" The sheriff asked.

"No dad I promise." Stiles lied "I'm going to take a shower."

"Stiles?" His father called out. "If you knew something you'd tell me right?"

Stiles turned to his father. "Of course I will dad." He lied and went up to his room. When he got there he fell on the bed. He's never lied to his father about something this serious to his dad and he was scared that if he found out he would be arrested or kicked out of the house for good and he didn't want that but he didn't want Jackson to get blamed for the murder. He was just so confused and didn't know what to do about it.

A/N READ AND REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6: Funeral

Jackson, Danny, Derek, Stiles, and Scott all made their way down the path where Dylan O'Brian's funeral was being held people gathered around like they were just starting the ceremony. A couple people saw them and walked up to them, including Dylan's mom.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" She asked.

Jackson cleared his throat. "My name is Jackson and I go to Beacon Hill high school. I'm very sorry about your son and we just wanted to pay our respect by coming here. I hope you don't mind but if you do we can leave-"

"No" She said and smiled "My name Maggie O'Brian and this is Dylan's father Brain. Thank you for coming I knew that Dylan didn't really have any friends and you guys are the only kids to come here from his school so I want to thank you."

Jackson smiled "Don't be." 'Trust me' He said in his head. As they walked away he looked but smiled when he felt a hand slip inside his own. He looked over at Danny who was smiling at him.

"It's okay." Danny said.

Jackson nodded and walked over to the crowd of people and the service began.

Jackson wondered around the house looking a photos and artwork that Dylan did. He felt weird being inside the household of the boy he just killed less than 4 hours ago. He stopped at the picture of Dylan and his girlfriend and remembered what she said about him never getting to see his baby grow up. He looked down as his hands started to shake so he stuck them in his pocket.

"Dude are you okay?" Scott asked from behind him.

Jackson turned "Yeah why do you ask?"

Scott shrugged "I get the feeling that you were upset in someway."

"Well if I was you would only make things worse." Jackson said closing his eyes.

"What's your problem dude I was just asking if you were okay?" Scott said.

"And I'm telling you that I am so will you please leave me alone." Jackson said.

Scott sighed "Jackson why do you always have to be a dick?" Scott said in and angry tone.

Jackson turned to him with yellow eyes. "Look Scott, don't make me rip your throat out-"

"Scott" Derek said popping up out of nowhere. "Why don't you see if Stiles needs a drink."

With one final look at Jackson, Scott ran off.

Derek walked up to Jackson who had both hands on the wall with his eyes clothes. "Jackson you have to breathe. I know it's hard but you can't let you anger get the best of you. You will never be able to fully control yourself if you don't."

Jackson's breath was coming out in quick puffs. "It's kind of hard with him and the family if the boy you murdered is so close to you. I feel like I'm suffocating."

Derek smiled "I know it's hard and trust me there are times when I want to kill Scott myself but you can't let your anger control your life." He sighed "Just do what I do when I feel like I'm going to explode, I think of Stiles. So maybe that's something that you can do. Just think of Danny when you feel like you going to burst."

Jackson's breaths started to slow down. "Okay, just think of Danny." Soon his heard beat slowed and he was completely at ease for the moment.

"Is that better?" Derek asked.

Jackson opened his eyes and leaned off the wall. "Yeah, actually it's a lot better. Thanks Derek I don't know what I would do without you."

Derek waved him off "Don't sweat it but we better get back because I think that Stiles and Danny are starting to get worry about us. Another thing, you can't let Scott get to you. You need to learn how to let things go. Just because it didn't work out for you in lacrosse don't mean that it's the end of the world and you'll never be happy but you will find something for you, you'll see."

Jackson nodded "Okay."

The two of them went back over to Danny, Stiles and the others.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked a voice from behind him.

Scott was sitting outside the front door on the porch when he heard the voice and turned to see the sheriff making his way around the banister, up the stairs and over to him. "I wasn't to pay my respects."

The sheriff nodded "Did you know him?" Scott shook his head. "Well why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

Scott just stared at the officer because he didn't know what else to say. "Um not really I just felt bad for him and his family."

The sheriff nodded "Oh well I'll see you inside." He said walking into the house.

Scott sat there and for some reason he had a feeling that once the sheriff knew Stiles and the other were there he was going to ask questions.

A/N chapter done next 1 will b up soon but please review this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Werewolf ?

The sheriff walked through the crowded house and spotted his son. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked walking over to him.

Stiles chuckled nervously. "Um just being friendly. Dylan didn't have many friends so I thought we would pay our respects."

The sheriff nodded. "Where are your friends."

Stiles looked around. "There around here somewhere."

The sheriff sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something."

"I'm not." Stiles said beginning to walk off but the sheriff grabbed his arm.

"Do you know what happened to this kid?" Mr. Stilinski.

"No." Stiles said, not looking at his dad.

"Stiles?" Mr. Stilinski said.

"I have to go." Stiles said walking off. Ignoring his father as he called his name.

Derek was watching and listening to the two as they chatted. When Stiles walked off he went to find the others. He spotted them outside and headed over to them. "Guys we have to go. Stiles just left and I could tell that something was wrong."

After telling the others to go home Derek went home himself. Knowing already that Stiles would be there. When he got to his house he went up to his room and saw Stiles lying face down on his bed. "Stiles?"

"He knows that I'm keeping something from him." Stiles said. "And he knows that it has something to do with Dylan.

Derek removed his jacket, shoes and joined Stiles on the bed. "Stiles?"

Stiles sat up and leans on the headboard next to Derek. "We have to tell him the truth."

Derek sighed. "He's not going to believe us."

"We have to try." Stiles said. "Please."

"Stiles is really going through a rough time." Jackson said. "I think I just should tell his dad. He feels bad for lying to his dad and I feel bad for making him do it."

"He won't believe that you're a werewolf." Danny said.

"Then I will make him believe it by showing him." Jackson said.

Danny walked over to Stiles and sat next to him on the bed. "I don't think you should do that. Lets just talk to Derek and Stiles about this first."

Danny nodded and looked over at Danny. "Okay."

Danny wrapped his arm around Jackson and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you and I'm always going to be right here with you."

"I know you will." Jackson said. "And I love you too."

The sheriff pulled into his driveway and saw Stiles and his friends sitting out front. He got out and walked over to him. "Whats going on guys?"

Stiles looked up at his dad. "We know what happened to that kid. Dylan."

"What?" Mr. Stilinski said. "What are you talking about Stiles?"

Jackson stood up. "It wad me, I killed him. They had nothing to do with this. It was an accident and it was all me."

The sheriff shook his head. "That doesn't make any since, he was killed by an animal."

"I know." Jackson said. "I'm a werewolf."

"Are you serious?" Mr. Stilinski said. "You expect me to believe that you're a werewolf?"

"Dad he's telling the truth." Stiles said. "You have to believe us."

"Okay it's time to go." The sheriff said.

"But dad." Stiles started to say.

"And you go to your room." Mr. Stilinski.

Stiles sighed. "Derek lets go." He said heading to Derek's camero.

Derek stopped in front of the sheriff. "He's telling the truth and the only reason he kept it from you was because of us."

"Derek its no use." Stiles said.

The sheriff looked from Derek to Stiles. When he saw Derek's eyes change colors and his teeth grew, that's when he backed away.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about Beacon Hills, about the supernatural."

"Derek?" Stiles said. "Come on lets go."

The sheriff just stood there. He didn't know what to do or say, he was completely frozen.

"I knew that he wouldn't take us seriously." Jackson said. He was pacing back and forth in Derek's shackled living room.

"It doesn't matter." Stiles said. "We told him the truth."

"Are you okay?" Derek asked looking over at Stiles.

Stiles sighed and looked over at Derek. "You don't mind if I stay here."

"Of course I don't mind." Derek said.

"So what do we do now?" Scott asked.

"Wait for him to come to us." Derek said. "We'll handle it then."

The sheriff raced back to the hospital. He needed to know if Dylan was really killed by a werewolf.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon as possible.**


End file.
